For Your Viewing Pleasure
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Henry can't help his wandering eyes, and Belch can't deny he's enjoying himself, anyways.


**Title:** For Your Viewing Pleasure  
**Author:** Donnie  
**Fandom:** IT  
**Setting:** Belch's House  
**Pairing:** Henry Bowers/Reginald "Belch" Huggins  
**Characters:** Henry Bowers, Reginald "Belch" Huggins, Belch's Mom  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 666  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Dry Humping, Body Worship  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Henry can't help his wandering eyes, and Belch can't deny he's enjoying himself, anyways.

**AN:** Okay, I want to start by saying that this came out to 666 words and I feel like that's pretty metal. Especially for Belch and Henry. I hope you guys enjoy this, I know I love it!

**For Your Viewing Pleasure******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Henry lounged on the plush, leather couch with a warm Pepsi in his hand, ankles crossed on the floor. His eyes washed over Belch like a physical press as the other teen bent in front of his television, trying to set up his console for _Haunted House_. It always managed to get unplugged because of his mother and her soap operas, since she thought it was taking her TV power.

Hungry eyes roving over the other's plump ass, he licked his lips slowly as his mind wandered off from it's usual safehaven of rage.

Picturing himself rising from the couch, sauntering over and slapping his ass nice and hard was already doing things to his dick he hadn't anticipated for their guys' night sleepover. Just the idea of grinding his hips up against that plush muscle had him adjusting himself in his pants. Vic and Patrick couldn't show up, so it was just him and Belch. He could probably get away with it…

But he couldn't do that to his friend, not without at least a little 'okay'.

...That didn't mean he couldn't keep dreaming.

Belch turned to him, suddenly, asking him a question and all he could do was stare at his pouting mouth. His mind traveled to the day they were all eating banana popsicles and Belch looked positively perfect wrapping his plump lips around the bulk of it. He and Vic had practically deep throated the damn things, and of course that would slink into his mind now, of all times.

"Uh… Yeah." What was he even agreeing to? Was it something that he could even say that to? His entire world was muted the minute his hand reached back down to adjust himself again. Belch was a big guy, sure, tall and broad and strong… And he looked so soft.

"Henry…? Are you uh…" Belch couldn't quite finish that thought, his cheeks burning at the sight of his friend practically manhandling his dick through his jeans. "You okay?" His voice jumped three octaves too high, and he looked away.

"Oh yeah… _Look at you_, Belch. You wanna come here? We can just watch TV." The game was long forgotten, now, and all he wanted was to get up against the other male. He looked positively edible, and this was a safe way to explore something he'd been thinking about. Belch was safe, he was comfortable, he was kind.

"I- I mean.. Yeah, sure." Belch swaggered over in that almost stomping way of his, remarkably silent for his size. Crashing onto the couch beside Henry, he drew the other in with those strong arms, and in seconds their lips were touching. Henry lunged forward, teeth and tongues clashing as he sloppily, naively smashed their faces together.

"Can I…?" Henry whispered into his mouth, his hands hesitating at Belch's waist.

"Yeah, do i-" Another quick smooshing of their faces silenced him as Henry's hands cupped and squeezed his ass, tugging him in tight until there was nary a breath of air between them. So he ended up in Belch's lap, that didn't mean he wasn't in control. Being smaller than the man you wanted to bone had its disadvantages, apparently.

Still, with his hands full of that positively perfect rump, he ground into his friend's stomach, a groan on his lips that made Belch shudder. He'd been just about ready to ask if he could rut between his thighs when a call from another room interrupted the hot and heavy atmosphere.

"Reginald!" The fat cow that Belch called 'mother' shrieked from the other room, "Reginald, I need you to look at my TV! I think something's wrong!"

With a frustrated growl, Henry was deposited back on the couch with an apologetic half-smile from Belch. Henry rubbed at his hard cock through his jeans, both a punishment and a promise for later as he watched Belch walk away. At least he had a good view until he was out of sight.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** Okay, yeah, that turned out a little different than I thought it would, but I rather like this. I hope you guys enjoyed!

Prompt: Butt


End file.
